Lenya Deikov
} |aka = n/a |title = unknown |affiliation = Keyblade Masters |keyblade = Defender's Key of the Out-Worlds |style = Heavy-Hitting Melee |world = The Siberian Plains |hair = Once Dark, now mostly Gray |eye = Slate Blue |height = Tall }} Lenya Deikov is the Keyblade Master of the Out Worlds of the Realm of Light, and wielder of the Keyblade Defender. Since the fall of the War-Torn World, he has wandered the Realms of Light and In-Between almost aimlessly, destroying Heartless between his days and nights spent in bars. He is the father of Jinx's original self: Sacha Deikov. Story Early Life Lenya became a guard for the Czar during the peace between the two Great Wars of his world. It was only shortly after this that he obtained his Keyblade. As the original Order of Keyblade Masters had recently fallen, he was forced to learn the ways of the Keybearer on his own. He rarely used the Keyblade in his service to the Czar, practicing elsewhere instead. Several years later, he married a woman named Marya and had a daughter with her whom they called Sacha. Family Losses Shortly after the birth of his daughter, Marya became very ill and died. Barely a few years after the loss of his wife, the dark-dealer Gregori Rasputin cast a curse on the royal family under his guard. When several of his fellow guards assassinated Rasputin, the curse activated and the palace was overrun with Heartless. Lenya thought only of his daughter and left the palace to save her. He took young Sacha to a world he had heard of when traveling the Lanes Between, and left her at a halfway house to be cared for while we returned to fight back the Heartless. He was too late, however. By the time he arrived, the entire family had been taken by the Heartless, except their youngest daughter, Anastasia. Using the Keyblade's power, he fended off the Heartless and took the baby through a secret passage out of the Palace so she could be hidden. He spent days ridding the Heartless from the city, and attempting to stop usurpers from taking over. However, the power of the lone Keyblade was not enough, and the dark Hearts of other men overthrew the capital. Lenya fled the world and went to Traverse Town to try to begin a new life with his daughter. But when he arrived there, he found that he had lost her as well. She had been adopted out, and he could not find her anywhere. So he crawled into a pub and started his life again on his own. Traveling Reuniting and New Additions Present Day Personality Little is known about Lenya Deikov as a person prior to the downfall of his homeworld. After losing his family and his home, Lenya became a bitter drunk. He is very seldom amiable, and can often be found rattling off Russian swears at anyone in the vicinity. Normally drunk, even now it is hard to see what his nature is like, though it is usually barely different from his sober personality - short-tempered and stubborn to a fault. The only time he is ever really seen happy is when he is with his grandchildren, Tustin and Marya. Like many denizens of the Realm of Light, Lenya holds a deep-rooted hatred of the Nobodies. Even after discovering his daughter had become one and trying to make amends to the family, his loathing of their "race" is hardly hidden. Despite his grumpy nature, he is very family-oriented; thus it was a terrible blow to him when he lost his. Through his decades of travel, he made sure to keep a small bead necklace his young daughter made for him around his neck. Though still unsure of her as a Nobody, he often tries to steal his daughter away from her Organization to keep her close and under his watch. He has also taken in her foster-sister Catherine Onland, who became orphaned recently, as his own. Appearance Weapons and Abilities Keyblade Lenya is the chosen wielder of the of Keyblades#Defender's Key|Defender's Key of the Out-Worlds], and as such, is able to perform all the abilities shared by other Keyblade wielders, such as summoning his Keyblade to his hand or transforming it into a vehicle to travel between worlds. Unlike most Keyblade Wielders, Lenya uses his Keyblade with the "teeth" facing forward, utilizing it as a more brutal ripping/hacking weapon than the bludgeon or sword others use it as. Guns See Also Category:Wholes Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Created by Jazz